Perun
Perun is the supreme deity of Slavic mythology. Much like Zeus he is a god of the heavens, thunder and lightning but his attributes also included fire and the mountain. He is described as a rugged man with a copper beard. Recently the Slavic pantheon has come under attack by three major enemies, Veles, Chernobog, and Simargl. Weapons and abilities * Standard abilities of a Slavic god ** Immortality * He can take the form of an Eagle * Electrokinesis: as a god of lighting Perun has absolute divine control over electricity * Aerokinesis: control over the wind * Pyrokinesis: control over fire * Limited Terrakinesis: he can cause earthquakes Weapon Perun has an Axe that is enchanted so that it will return to him when thrown similar to Gungmir or Mjolnir. Mythology Birth and childhood Perun is the son of Svarog and Lada whose birth was heralded with a might earthquake.. But Perun is also the most powerful and most temperamental of all his brothers and sisters which may be why he was chosen to succeed his father as leader of the gods. Even as a baby, Perun demonstrated both his power and his temper in stories where he overcame great challenges being taken to the underworld where he slept as his family searched for many years. Perun became a man during his slumber and when finally arisen tremors accompanied his steps. Perun fought the beasts of the underworld and overcame many challenges which led him back to his heavenly home. There, Perun met the daughter of the sky god, Dyje and moon goddess Divii and married her after overcoming numerous challenges as well. Perun began his reign as the head of the pantheon of the gods, overcoming even more challenges while maintaining his rule. Battle with Veles In Slavic mythology, much like Norse mythology the world was represented by a sacred oak, whose branches and trunk represented the living world of mortals and the heavenly realm of the gods, whilst its roots represented the underworld. Perun was the ruler of the heavens and earth, and often took the form of an eagle sitting on the top of the tallest branch of the sacred tree, from which he kept watch over the entire world. Deep down in the roots of the tree was the place of his opponent, symbolised by a serpent or a dragon: this was Veles, watery god of the underworld, who continually provoked Perun by creeping up from the wet below up into the high and dry domain of Perun, stealing his cattle and abducting his wives. Perun pursued Veles around the earth, attacking him with his lightning bolts from the sky. Veles fled from him by transforming himself into various animals, or hiding behind trees, houses, or people; wherever a lightning bolt struck, it was believed that this was because Veles hid from Perun under or behind that particular place. In the end, Perun with the help of the other Slavic gods managed to chase Veles back down into his watery underworld and imprison him there reestablishing order. He then returned to the top of the World tree and proudly. informed his opponent down in the roots "Well, there is your place, remain there!" Decline of his pantheon His pantheon lost a lot of it's power after their people converted to Christianity. The pantheon that Perun presides over used to contain over a hundred gods but as the centuries went on and most people forgot about the Slavic deities, many of them faded away. By the dawn of the Third Millennium less than 50 of the Slavic gods were still alive. War with Veles and Chernobog Unfortunately during the great Stirring Veles was able to escape along with a horde of Slavic demons. This time Veles set free Simargl the hound of Doomsday and has joined forces with an even older and more powerful being known as Chernobog the god of darkness. Perun refuses to acknowledge that he's not as powerful as he was when he was younger and seems to have forgotten that last time he didn't defeat Veles on his own. Family Parents Uncles and aunts * Savarog: Father * Lada: mother * Chernobog: uncle Siblings, nieces and nephews * Kresnic: Brother * Vesna: Sister * Dazbog: brother ** Danica Zorya and Naya Zorya: Nieces Wives and Descendants * Mokosh ** Jarila ** Morana * Dodola Category:Slavic mythology